Forever Para Sempre
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: songfic da música Forever do Kiss. Thiago Potter se declara para Lilian Evans na última noite dos dois em Hogwarts... presente de aniver p a minha querida amiga Ale! ooo FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ALE KAWAII! ooo


Forever - Para Sempre

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: songfic da música Forever do Kiss. Thiago Potter se declara para Lilian Evans na última noite dos dois em Hogwarts... presente de aniver p/ a minha querida amiga Ale! \o/\o/\o/ FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ALE KAWAII! \o/\o/\o/

Forever - Para Sempre

By Pisces Amanda-chan

"Every time we do this one

The place lights up just like

A damn Christmas tree"

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside

Eu preciso te contar o que estou sentindo

Era noite, a última noite do ano letivo dos alunos da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, todos dormiam tranqüilos e em sono pesado, quer dizer... quase todos!

Thiago Potter estava sentado na batente da janela olhando a noite, não conseguia dormir, afinal porque ele tinha que pensar tanto nela? Está certo que nos últimos anos havia descoberto o quanto a amava, mas mesmo ele tentando de todas as formas demostrar isso, ela sempre dava um jeito de lhe esnobar e xingar! Era assim desde o 5° ano...ele se declarando e ela fazendo pouco de suas palavras!

- droga! - pensou Thiago afinal, porque Lílian Evans nunca lhe escutava quando ele lhe abria o coração?

Thiago ficou mais um tempo ali, imóvel, até que continuando sem sono, resolveu descer até o salão comunal... chegando lá encontrou sentada em uma poltrona à frente da lareira ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lílian! Resolveu então, mais uma vez tentar lhe dizer o que sentia.

- Lílian...

- Potter?

- eu preciso falar com você...

- pode falar...

I could lie to myself but it's true

Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é tudo verdade.

There's no denying when I look in your eyes

Não há como negar quando olho nos seus olhos

Girl, I'm out of my head over you

Garota, estou com a cabeça em você

- Lílian eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu te amo! Eu podia mentir para mim mesmo e tentar esquecê-la, mas...

- mas...

- quando eu olho nos teus olhos esse sentimento se reaviva dentro de mim... eu passo as noites e os dias pensando em você, você não sai de dentro da minha cabeça, nem do meu coração...

- ...

I lived so long believeing all love is blind

Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego

But everything about you

Mas tudo em você

Is telling me this time it's

Está me dizendo que agora é...

Forever, this time I know

Para sempre, agora eu sei

- durante muito tempo, eu acreditei que o amor é cego, talvez ele até seja, mas o meu coração me diz agora o que há tempos eu tento decifrar... agora eu sei que eu te amo e sempre te amarei para sempre!

- Thiago, eu...

- não não, não diga nada ainda, deixe-me terminar...

And there's no doubt in my mind

E não há dúvidas

Forever, until my life is through

Para sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Garota, eu te amarei para sempre

- eu não tenho dúvidas de que eu te amarei até o meu último suspiro, eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida...

- Thiago eu...

I hear the echo of the promise I made

Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz

When you're strong you can stand on your own

"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"

- ... eu sei que eu já disse inúmeras vezes que eu não te amo e que eu sou forte posso prosseguir sozinha, assim como você também é forte pode também prosseguir sem mim, mas...

But those words grow distant as I look at your face

Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você

No, I don't wanna go it alone

Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho.

I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line

Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha

- mas de uns meses pra cá, - Thiago que já estava esperando mais um fora de Lílian levanta a cabeça para olhar para ela, esperançoso - isso soa tão frio e distante quando eu olho pra você...

But everything about you

Mas tudo em você

Is telling me this time it's

Me diz que agora é...

Forever, this time I know

Para sempre, agora eu sei

And there's no doubt in my mind

E não há dúvidas

Forever, until my life is through

Para sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado

- não sei explicar, tudo em você me mostra o que agora eu já sei que é amor... um amor muito forte capaz de me fazer aceitar qualquer coisa pra ficar ao seu lado...

Thiago abre um lindo e radiante sorriso no rosto, e abraça Lílian com todo o seu amor e carinho, lágrimas de felicidade escorriam de seus olhos... ele era correspondido! O seu amor o amava também!

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Garota, eu te amarei para sempre

Oh

I see my future when I look in your eyes

Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos

It took your love to make my heart come alive

O seu amor faz meu coração viver

- Lílian... quando eu olho nos seus olhos, meu amor, eu vejo o meu futuro, pois só junto de você eu poderei ter algum... essa é a nossa última noite em Hogwarts, casa comigo, eu tenho certeza que só serei feliz se estiver ao seu lado, eu não tenho mais dúvidas do meu amor por você, é com você que eu quero viver a vida inteira...

- eu também não tenho mais dúvidas quanto ao nosso amor Thiago... eu aceito!

Thiago abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Lílian calorosamente, logo depois lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind

Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego

But everything about you is telling me this time it's

Mas tudo em você me diz que agora é...

Forever, this time I know

Para sempre, agora eu sei

And there's no doubt in my mind

E não há dúvidas

Forever, until my life is through

Para sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Garota, eu te amarei para sempre

A partir daquele momento estava vedado o destino daqueles dois tanto os momentos mais felizes que desfrutariam juntos, quanto os mais tristes aos quais suportariam, sempre juntos, para sempre!

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: E aí? O q acharam?

Minha 1ª fic do casal Lílian e Thiago... q eu tive coragem de publicar! "

Bem como eu já disse antes, essa fic é um presente p a minha miga Ale! FELIZ NIVER ALE KAWAII! espero q tenha gostado do seu presente!

Ah como sempre peço, reviews são mais que bem vindas!

Então... espero receber bastante delas aki...

Até pq eu ando decepcionada com o público do fanfiction q lê HP... TT

A minha outra fic, "Efeito Espelho" tbm de HP recebeu uma mízera review, só uma! Por isso enquanto ninguém mandar + reviews p/ a fic eu n ponho o cap 2 no ar! Amanda-chan decidida

Bem acho q isso é tudo q eu tinha p dizer...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
